


The Stolen Crown

by Vardek



Category: Hollow Crown (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vardek/pseuds/Vardek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке: "Дофин\Генрих; ангст формата R, но с хорошим концом для Генриха; время действия - после битвы при Азенкуре" для  Олененок-каваллерист и  Shinizavr.<br/>Banner by danaRia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stolen Crown

Битва при Азенкуре была закончена, но это не значило, что английские войска могли сразу собраться и маршировать дальше к Кале. Поле сражения все еще было усыпано телами погибших, окончательно составлялись списки пленных и погибших, определялись суммы выкупа... много чего нужно было сделать, прежде чем уходить. На ночь решили остановиться в самом замке Азенкур, чтобы уже со свежими силами двинуться дальше.  
Вечер прошел в праздничной атмосфере небывалой победы, плененные французы прислуживали победителям, а те пили и веселились, радуясь тому, что живы и что их ведет король, за которым сам Бог. Правда, до потери памяти не напивались, знали, что король этого не любил и был на расправу быстр и крут.  
Уже поздно ночью Генрих отправился в отведенные ему покои, захватив с собой одного из фаворитов в качестве охраны. По всему замку были расставлены часовые, сменяемые каждые три часа, чтобы они тоже успели ухватить хотя бы несколько часов спокойного сна перед походом. Слегка захмелевший и неимоверно уставший король заснул почти сразу. Однако посреди ночи его резко выбросило из сна нехорошим предчувствием. Впрочем, это ему уже не помогло. Верный ему человек лежал на полу возле постели с перерезанным горлом, а несколько закутанных в темные плащи фигур моментально накинулись на Генриха, зажимая ему рот и прижимая к постели.  
\- Только не убейте его ненароком, - услышал он, прежде чем ему на голову опустилась тяжелая рукоять меча, и потерял сознание.  
Генрих пришел в себя уже днем и обнаружил, что его куда-то везут, перекинув через луку седла. Заметив, что пленник зашевелился, всадники придержали коней и, спешившись, стащили его на землю. Когда темные круги перед глазами наконец рассеялись, Генрих с нарастающим ужасом осознал, что один из его похитителей - нe кто иной, как дофин Людовик, которого так и не удалось поймать после сражения к вящему огорчению всех английских рыцарей.  
Издевательски ухмыляясь, тот обошел английского короля по кругу и тихо сказал по-французски:  
\- Вчера на поле брани английские свиньи втоптали в грязь десять тысяч моих воинов. Свет рыцарства безжалостно вырезан группкой оборванцев, бесчестно и подло. Против законов человеческих и божьих. Однако, что творится на поле боя, должно оставаться на поле боя. Бог отвернулся от нас. Но вы, мой дорогой кузен, отдав приказ о бойне среди ваших же пленников, сдавшихся и сложивших оружие, давших слово чести, что не выступят больше против вас... Вы подлец, недостойный ни рыцарского звания, ни короны, - последние слова дофин буквально выплюнул в лицо Генриха.  
Привыкший скрывать свое вполне приличное знание языка, Генрих молчал, не отвечая на оскорбления. Он и сам уже жалел о том, что отдал тот приказ, но признавать свою ошибку перед этим напыщенным индюком совершенно не собирался. На войне, как на войне. Бог рассудит, кто был прав, а кто нет.  
Дофин между тем справился с приступом ярости и продолжал:  
\- Ну, что же вы молчите, кузен? Неужели вас не заботит ваша судьба? Или, может, вам неинтересно, какого размера выкуп я затребую от английского государства за выдачу его короля? Что, нет?  
Повисла гнетущая тишина. Дофин ждал ответа.  
\- Я отказывался от выкупа перед заведомо проигрышным сражением, - наконец сказал Генрих. - Отказываюсь и сейчас.  
Французы удивленно зашептались между собой, но дофин рассерженно призвал их к тишине.  
\- Отказываться можно от чего-то, что вам предлагают, - на лице Людовика заиграла змеиная усмешка. - Для вас же выкуп - слишком много чести. Мне не нужно дряное английское золото. Мне хочется вас унизить. Втоптать в грязь так же, как вы это сделали с моими людьми. Поставить на колени и сделать своим рабом. Я не убью вас, это значило бы сделать вам подарок. Ведь сейчас, в шаге от ускользнувшей из рук победы, окруженному врагами, смерть, должно быть, так желанна, не правда ли? Где же сегодня Бог, которому вы посвятили вчерашнюю бойню? Он отвернулся от вас, и теперь вы в моей власти. Полной власти. Подумайте об этом и о том, какая судьба вас ждет дальше. Думаю, вам известно, что победители делают с поверженными королями? Что ваш отец сделал с королем Ричардом? Могу уверить, что у вас еще будет шанс, чтобы позавидовать королю-мученику, ведь его смерть пришла все же слишком быстро и легко. Ваша же... Я сделаю все, чтобы к вам она не торопилась еще долгое, очень долгое время.  
С этими словами дофин подал знак своим людям, которые, особо не церемонясь, снова перекинули Генриха через седло одной из запасных лошадей, и кавалькада двинулась дальше.  
Ближе к вечеру они достигли небольшого замка. Дофин быстро скрылся во внутренних помещениях, а Генрих осел прямо на каменные плиты крохотного дворика, борясь с дикой головной болью, тошнотой от долгой тряски и ноющими во всем теле мышцами. Впрочем, рассиживаться ему долго не дали. Один из солдат ухватил его за ворот и резко дернул вверх, заставляя встать. Буквально одеревеневшие от долгой неподвижности ноги практически не держали, и его здорово шатало. Поняв, что пленник не способен идти самостоятельно, двое воинов подхватили его и едва ли не волоком потащили внутрь замка. В главной зале, куда привели Генриха, собралось много народа. Они все глазели на него с нескрываемым интересом и громко обменивались злыми и издевательскими комментариями.  
Дофин сидел в центре комнаты, мрачно глядя на приближающихся солдат с пленником. Когда они подошли, Людовик коротко бросил:  
\- На колени.  
Увидев, что Генрих не собирается выполнять приказ, один из солдат ударил его древком копья по ногам, заставив тем самым рухнуть на пол. Французы дружно засмеялись, глядя, как английский король неловко пытается подняться со связанными за спиной руками. Едва ему удалось приподняться, как дофин подал знак солдатам, и Генриха снова сбили с ног. После четвертого раза Людовик скучающим тоном произнес:  
\- У меня много времени, а тебе нужно научиться исполнять приказы своего господина по первому слову.  
В ответ Генрих снова упрямо начал подниматься. Однако, когда один из солдат снова занес копье для удара, король умудрился поднырнуть под древко и ударить того в живот головой. Его тут же оттащили от воина, но в процессе наказания за такое явное непослушание слишком увлеклись. Измотанный пленник просто снова потерял сознание и не видел и не слышал, как дофин с раздраженной гримасой приказал бросить его в колодец - узкую яму, выкопанную в самой глубине подземелий замка и предназначавшуюся для содержания самых неугодных провинившихся, преступников и пленников. Тех, кому не хотелось дарить быструю смерть.  
Очнулся Генрих в практически полной темноте, только где-то высоко наверху тускло мерцал свет от горящего факела. В тесном колодце не было дверей, его просто спустили вниз на веревках вместе с одним из тюремщиков, который, прежде чем товарищи снова втащили его наверх, развязал пленника. Потянулись долгие дни заточения. Он не имел ни малейшего понятия о смене дня и ночи, факел наверху неизменно горел подрагивающим светом, создавая иллюзию бесконечных поздних сумерек. Места в яме было мало, всего четыре шага от стены до стены, спать приходилось прямо на земляном полу, на него же справлять нужду.  
Через неравные промежутки времени сверху ему спускали воду и черствый заплесневелый хлеб, и того, и другого было ничтожно мало. Никто с ним не говорил, даже тюремщики, приносящие ему эти подачки, молчали и не говорили промеж собой. А может и говорили, только он их не слышал. Если бы не звуки падающих в крохотную выемку на стене капель, да звук собственного голоса, Генрих бы решил, что оглох.  
Когда его пленили, стоял конец октября, сейчас, должно быть, был уже ноябрь, и в колодце было влажно и промозгло, стены буквально источали холод, и король был рад, что ему оставили куртку и добавили сверху плащ. Людовик остался верным себе, когда говорил, что не желает ему скорой смерти. У Генриха даже возникли предательские мысли отказаться от пищи и хоть какого-то, но все же тепла, который ему дарила одежда, и просто умереть. Но он неизменно отгонял их, злясь на себя и свое малодушие. Но даже эта сомнительная милость со стороны дофина не сильно спасала его от бесконечного, казалось, пробиравшего до костей холода.  
Время текло медленно, и, чтобы не сойти с ума, Генрих читал вслух молитвы, пел любые песни, какие только приходили в голову, вспоминал уроки, когда-то данные ему придворными учителями, родную Англию, братьев, покойного отца и старался побольше двигаться, чтобы хоть как-то согреться. За время, проведенное в колодце, его волосы успели отрасти ниже плеч, значит прошло по меньшей мере месяца четыре.  
Однажды наверху послышался шум голосов, а затем о пол ударился конец сброшенной вниз веревки. Ему приказали обвязать себя вокруг пояса, а затем вытащили из колодца. Ничего не объясняя, Генриха, щурившегося от света, слишком яркого для привыкших к полумраку глаз, отвели в жилую часть замка и оставили в комнате с большой бадьей, до краев наполненной горячей водой, от которой шел пар. Оставшийся с ним солдат по-французски сказал, чтобы он разделся и смыл с себя грязь. Спорить с ним пленный король не стал, прекрасно понимая, что лучше он это сделает сам, чем подвергнется унизительному принуждению силой. Пока он сидел в бадье и впервые за долгое время просто наслаждался почти забытым теплом, в комнату зашел слуга с бритвенными принадлежностями. Он молча приблизился и так же, не говоря не слова, побрил бороду и обрезал отросшие волосы пленника до обычной длины. Другой слуга принес и положил на скамью чистую одежду. Его надсмотрщик знаками показал, что отведенное время на мытье подошло к концу.  
Точно так же, не споря, Генрих послушался. Внутри у него все бушевало от ярости, но он старался не подавать вида, напуская на лицо маску тупого безразличия. Правда радость от давно забытого комфорта совсем скрыть не удавалось, слишком велика была разница между колодцем, который неизменно встречал его мраком, когда он открывал глаза после очередного наполненного кошмарами сна, и этой светлой теплой комнатой.  
Следом его снова вели по коридорам, пока не оставили в другой комнате. Солдат, который его сопровождал, закрыл за ним дверь, и Генрих, оставшись совершенно один, принялся с любопытством оглядываться. В комнате нашлась не очень широкая кровать, однако матрас и перина на ней были мягкими и источали слабый запах лаванды, белье оказалось чистым и незалатанным, подушки высокими и явно набитыми дорогим гусиным пухом. На небольшом столике у окна стоял поднос с кувшином, полным вина, еще одним с водой, и тарелкой, полной теплого куриного мяса. Рядом лежала краюха свежего хлеба. Неимоверным усилием воли, Генрих заставил себя не набрасываться на еду. Все же его желудок привык за это время к той малости, которой его кормили, лишь бы он не сдох раньше времени. Поэтому, умерив свой аппетит, король только выпил немного воды и подкрепился хлебом. Ему хватило одуряющего запаха свежей выпечки, чтобы хоть ненадолго почувствовать себя абсолютно счастливым. Все же воистину, как мало порой людям нужно...  
Присев на кровать, он какое-то время ждал, что будет дальше. Но в комнату никто не заходил, а за окном начали медленно сгущаться сумерки, и, незаметно для себя, Генрих заснул.  
Проснулся он только на следующее утро. Ночью в комнату явно кто-то заходил, потому что засыпал он одетым, а сейчас на нем оставались лишь штаны и исподняя рубаха. Да и засыпал он прямо поверх одеяла и не в самой удобной позе. Сейчас же он лежал под одеялом, а его голова утопала в непривычно мягкой подушке. Как он умудрился проспать ночной визит и не проснуться даже, когда его раздевали и укладывали в кровать, оставалось загадкой. Разве что в воду чего подмешали.  
На столике его ждал завтрак. Мясо, хлеб, те же два кувшина, но на этот раз один с молоком, а второй с водой. Генрих снова ограничился водой и хлебом и стал ждать, что будет дальше.  
Спустя пару часов дверь отворилась и в комнату зашел все тот же солдат. Знаком показал, чтобы Генрих следовал за ним, и тут же вышел. Его долго вели по переходам замка, пока, наконец, они не остановились перед тяжелой дубовой дверью. Внутри Генриха ждал дофин.  
Людовик развалился в кресле перед горящим камином, с кубком, полным вина, и с тарелкой, на которой лежали кусочки козьего сыра и вяленого мяса. Впившись испытующим взглядом в Генриха, дофин некоторое время рассматривал его с нескрываемым интересом, а затем произнес:  
\- Я вижу, колодец так и не научил тебя кланяться при виде своего господина.  
Генрих только поджал губы, старательно сдерживаясь, чтобы не броситься на пленившего его человека. Слишком явный шанс, а значит - это еще одна из игр дофина и тот был готов к нападению. Помолчав и разочарованно вздохнув, дофин поманил его пальцем. Это не было откровенным приказом, и, мысленно пожав плечами, а внешне сохраняя полную невозмутимость, король подошел ближе.  
\- Как тебе понравилась смена обстановки?  
Генрих снова упрямо промолчал.  
\- Я просто хочу показать тебе, что вовсе не обязательно так упорно мне противостоять, - лениво сказал Людовик. - Я могу быть добрым господином. С теми, кто готов мне служить. Я могу наказывать, но так же могу и награждать. Даже подарить свободу тем, кто мне верен душой и телом.  
\- Клетка всегда остается клеткой, даже если в ней золотые прутья, - ответил наконец Генрих.  
\- Зато в ней тепло, много еды и света, а хозяин не лишен милосердия, - дофин чуть помедлил и закончил: - Если ты готов встать перед ним на колени.  
\- Никогда, - отрезал плененный король.  
\- Мне достаточно только приказать, и тебя бросят в колодец на всю оставшуюся жизнь! - не выдержав, раздраженно выкрикнул Людовик. - Если ты все еще надеешься, что тебя ищут, то зря. Твои войска давно вернулись домой, Англия забыла о своем короле, а на троне сидит теперь твой брат Джон. Ты один и в полной моей власти, неужели же ты так стремишься продолжить свои мучения?  
Слышать об этом было по-настоящему больно, но Генрих уже думал о том, что, скорее всего, случилось после его мнимой смерти. И это был один из вариантов, к которому пришел и он сам. Если дофин думал, что ему удастся таким образом сломить дух своего пленника, то он жестоко просчитался. Честь дороже жизни.  
Ответом Людовику была только улыбка, больше похожая на оскал зверя.  
Дофин подался назад, впервые осознав, что находится в одной комнате с человеком, которому нечего терять, а следом Генрих бросился на него. За долгие месяцы в колодце король сильно исхудал, ослаб и был не чета полному здоровья и сил, вооруженному кинжалом Людовику, но потребовалось трое солдат, чтобы оторвать Генриха от дофина и скрутить ему руки. Поднявшись с пола и поправив одежду, дофин подошел к прижатому к полу пленнику и от души ударил его ногой в незащищенный бок. Генрих на секунду задохнулся от боли, а затем его подняли и выволокли из комнаты, повинуясь приказу:  
\- В колодец его!  
И снова потянулись однообразные дни в полумраке и холоде. Только теперь время текло еще медленнее. Генрих отчаянно скучал по солнечному свету, свежему воздуху, теплу и нормальной пище, которые у него были пусть и на один день. И порой от охватывающего его отчаяния хотелось выть и бросаться на стены. Ему казалось, что его похоронили заживо, и снова вернулись мысли о самоубийстве. Ужасный грех, который он никогда не думал, что способен совершить, внезапно стал предпочтительнее жалкого существования, которое он влек один невыносимый день за другим. И все же Генрих не был готов сдаться. Даже самому себе. Может быть, когда-нибудь в будущем, когда он все же сойдет с ума и позволит себе умереть, но пока он все еще упрямо цеплялся за жизнь, надеясь неизвестно на что.  
По его подсчетам наверху уже пришла весна, хотя здесь, в колодце, ничего не изменилось. У него по-прежнему сводило живот от голода, а от сырости и холода мышцы скручивало судорогами. Нельзя провести столько времени вдали от солнца, в полумраке и в постоянных попытках согреться - и ничем не поплатиться за такие условия существования. И однажды Генрих все же заболел. Болезни хватило нескольких часов, чтобы полностью завладеть его телом. Его кидало то в жар, то в холод, в груди, казалось, залег тяжелый камень; его стал бить сухой, разрывающий легкие кашель, руки тряслись, желудок не мог удержать в себе даже черствый хлеб. У него все еще оставались силы, чтобы дотягиваться до бурдюка с водой, но и их становилось все меньше и меньше.  
Он даже не понял, что происходит, когда неожиданно в колодце появился еще один человек. Тот легко, без особых усилий поднял пленника с земляного пола и обвязал веревкой. Наверху, его сразу же подхватили множество чьих-то рук, кто-то бил его по щекам, тряс и кричал непонятные слова, которые до Генриха доносились словно издалека. Его поволокли дальше, прочь из темницы и подвала, во двор замка, на теплый солнечный свет и свежий, пахнущий весной воздух. Он едва не потерял сознание от внезапно обрушившихся на него со всех сторон звуков, тепла, запахов и слишком яркого для его глаз света. Когда на него вылили большую бадью ледяной воды, с хриплым криком от шока Генрих выгнулся всем телом, ослабленным и пышущим жаром. Но следом его снова начал бить кашель, казалось бы разрывающий легкие изнутри, мешающий вдохнуть хоть чуть-чуть так нужного ему воздуха.  
Дофин, с мрачным выражением лица наблюдающий за происходящим, скрипнул зубами и повернулся к управляющему:  
\- У вас два дня на приведение его в порядок. Мне нужно, чтобы он мог хотя бы немного соображать.  
С этими словами Людовик в последний раз посмотрел на своего пленника, а затем развернулся на каблуках и вернулся в замок.  
Все дальнейшее было для Генриха, как в тумане. Его снова опустили в горячую бадью, вымыли, побрили и обрезали заново отросшие волосы. Дальше провал, затем ощущение какой-то противной каши во рту, стук кружки с отваром, резко пахнущим медом и травами, о его давно уже шатающиеся зубы. И снова кашель, и попытки вдохнуть, и медленно тускнеющий свет за окном. На следующий день каким-то чудом ему стало немного получше, во всяком случае, он узнал уже знакомую комнату и постель. Дородная пожилая служанка ухаживала за ним, как за маленьким ребенком: клала на лоб смоченную в ледяной воде тряпку, натирала все тело крепкой алкогольной настойкой, укутывала потеплее, кормила растертыми в кашу вареными овощами, поила куриным отваром, убирала постель, когда его рвало только что съеденным... и все начиналось сначала.  
На третий день сознание Генриха прояснилось настолько, что он смог связно соображать. Слуга помог ему одеться, после чего король еще долго сидел на кровати, совершенно обессиленный. Его привели в то же самое помещение, в котором его принимал дофин в прошлый раз. В комнате ничего не изменилось. Все так же горел камин, Людовик сидел в кресле с кубком вина, вот только взгляд, которым он встретил своего пленника, был другим. Без издевки, без плохо скрываемой насмешки, но тревожный и усталый.  
На этот раз рядом с камином стояло еще одно кресло, в которое усадили Генриха и укутали теплым пледом. Его снова начал бить кашель, и Людовик с несвойственной ему терпеливостью дождался, пока приступ пройдет, и лишь после заговорил:  
\- Я понимаю, что после всего, чему я вас подверг, вы вряд ли питаете ко мне теплые чувства. И еще маловероятнее то, что согласитесь на то, что я вам предложу. Но... - он развел руками и опустил голову. - Мне нужна помощь, и я не знаю, у кого еще я могу ее просить.  
Генриху показалось, что слух играет с ним дурные шутки, и молча изумленно смотрел на своего мучителя. Недоверчиво, в полной убежденности, что это новая игра, затеянная с ним Людовиком.  
\- Прошу вас, скажите хоть что-нибудь!  
\- Что вы хотите от меня услышать? - наконец нашел в себе силы спросить Генрих. - И почему вы считаете, что я буду вам помогать? Как вы сказали, после всего...  
Он не договорил, кашель снова вернулся, а когда прошел, дофин сунул ему в руки кружку с уже знакомым травяным отваром и, осторожно придерживая, чтобы она не выскользнула из ослабевших пальцев его пленника, помог отпить несколько глотков. Когда боль в груди немного улеглась, Генрих благодарно ему кивнул. Он был слишком вымотан, чтобы продолжать играть в упрямство и гордость.  
\- Я верну вам свободу. И лично прослежу, чтобы вы без помех вернулись в Англию, - Людовик быстро встал с кресла и отошел в другой конец комнаты, а когда вернулся, то бережно, словно величайшее сокровище, положил на колени Генриха его корону.  
Тот несколько долгих мгновений неверяще смотрел на золотой символ власти, а затем медленно обхватил ее дрожащими ладонями, гладя острые зубцы пальцами, считывая все неровности, такие знакомые и одновременно почти забытые, словно эхо памяти о далекой и чьей-то чужой жизни.  
\- И что вы хотите в обмен на мою свободу? - последнее слово царапало горло, от него начинало быстрее биться сердце, а на глаза навернулись непрошенные слезы.  
\- Повторить чудо Азенкура, - тихо, едва слышно ответил Людовик, опускаясь перед ним на колени и кладя свои ладони поверх его, все еще лежавших на английской короне.  
Генрих не смог удержаться от злого каркающего смеха, который быстро сменился новым удушливым приступом кашля. Но он все равно продолжал смеяться, даже сквозь боль и саднящее горло, и оглушающий стук сердца, набатом отдававшийся в его голове. Нервы сдали окончательно, и он позорно расплакался, вспоминая Криспинов день, друзей и ту дикую, неповторимую, затопившую его радость от осознания, что он все же победил. Несмотря ни на что, победил.  
Дофин между тем начал говорить, громко, перекрывая его смех, заставляя выслушать его, даже если пленнику так этого не хотелось:  
\- К замку движется большое войско бургундцев. Бежать нет смысла, по всей округе рыщут их разведывательные дозоры, отбиваться - этот замок не подготовлен к долгой осаде, и в нем слишком мало людей, чтобы защитить его от штурма. У меня нет другого выбора, кроме как просить помощи у вас. Вы уже однажды совершили невозможное, и я не знаю, кто вам помогал, Бог или дьявол, но мне сейчас нужно чудо.  
\- Так молитесь, - все еще истерически хихикая сквозь слезы, ответил Генрих.  
Людовик схватил его за плечи и несколько раз сильно встряхнул:  
\- Это ваша месть? Она мелочна и глупа. Отомстите мне позже, когда снова будете сидеть на троне Англии. А сейчас спасите нас! Спасите себя, в конце концов! И слово чести, я вас отпущу! Бог мне свидетель!  
В комнате повисла тишина. Дофин в неприкрытом отчаянии вскочил на ноги и отошел к окну, он исчерпал все убеждения, и больше сказать ему было нечего. Он предложил своему пленнику свободу, а в ответ услышал смех сходящего с ума, насквозь больного человека. На что он надеялся? Что король, которого долгие месяцы подвергали насмешкам и унижениям, которого он сам обрек на медленное гниение, фактически заживо его похоронив, поверит хоть одному его слову? И все же... он должен был хотя бы попытаться, потому что больше надеяться было не на что.  
\- Рассказывайте, - неожиданно раздался за спиной Людовика спокойный хриплый голос английского короля. - А лучше, тащите сюда карту и вызовите своих военачальников. Будем думать.  
Дофин медленно повернулся и уставился на Генриха в немом изумлении. А тот только раздраженно глянул на него и приказным тоном поинтересовался:  
\- Ну, и чего вы ждете?  
Следующие несколько минут Людовик раздавал распоряжения своим людям, быстро, едва ли не лихорадочно, словно ожидая, что английский король в любой момент передумает и решит, что сдохнуть вместе с несостоявшимся господином будет намного более изощренной местью.  
К исходу следующего дня дофин, а вместе с ним и его военачальники со свитой, начали потихоньку понимать, какое властное чудовище все это время держали в подземелье замка. Генрих словно проснулся после долгого сна. Его щеки горели лихорадочным нездоровым румянцем, его то трясло от холода, то обдавало жаром, он с трудом удерживал пищу в желудке, но при всем этом казалось, что он был везде. И откуда только силы брались. Он излазил оборонительные позиции замка, осмотрел ров и ворота, долго изучал карту местности, сверяясь с тем, что видели его собственные глаза, когда он стоял на самой высокой башне замка. Приказы из него сыпались, как из рога изобилия, он умудрился озадачить буквально всех обитателей замка от мала до велика разнообразными заданиями, а потом помчался лично осматривать подходы к замку. При этом еще и с коня едва не упал несколько раз исключительно от слабости, и его удавалось поддержать буквально в последний момент, прежде чем он оказался бы под копытами коней сопровождающих.  
Ночью вокруг замка загорелись костры подошедшего войска бургундцев, и все замерли, надеясь, что те не пойдут на штурм сразу же, а дождутся утра. Враги решили не рисковать. А пока они предвкушали скорую победу, по полю, окружавшему замок, осторожно и неслышно ползали юркие мальчишки и молодые солдаты, оставляя за собой сюрпризы для неприятеля.  
Утром следующего дня бургундцы построились для штурма, надеясь взять замок одной стремительной атакой. Защитники замка тоже заняли свои позиции; на смотровой площадке собрались командиры, дофин и Генрих, который внимательно разглядывал противника и отдавал последние распоряжения.  
Атака получилась короткой и единственной. Бургундцы пошли на штурм одной волной, надеясь запугать защитников своим количеством. Первые ряды тащили крюки и длинные лестницы, за ними несколько дюжих воинов несли мощный, окованный сталью таран, которым они надеялись пробить крепкие ворота замка.  
Люди дофина подпустили их близко в полнейшей тишине, прячась за бойницами и ожидая сигнала. А когда Генрих его подал, на стенах появились лучники с зажигательными стрелами и натянули тетивы луков. Бургундцы недоуменно чуть замедлили ход, не понимая, чего защитники хотят этим добиться. Обычно было наоборот, горящие стрелы летели в сторону осаждаемых в надежде поджечь строения и породить панику. Или отвлечь силы от обороны стен на тушение пожаров. А потом стрелы отправились в полет, и на поле начался сущий кошмар. Отовсюду слышались оглушительные взрывы, и люди падали, словно скошенные какой-то невидимой силой. Ряды атакующих стремительно редели, пока наконец не развернулись и не побежали прочь. А взрывы продолжали греметь с каждым новым залпом лучников со стен замка. Это взрывались емкости, начиненные порохом и кoроткими, мелкими но необычайно острыми железными лентами. Эти емкости Генрих приказал в спешном порядке наделать в большом количестве и расставить по всему полю вокруг замка, прикрыв так, чтобы с замка их было прекрасно видно, а нападающим - нет.  
Когда от войска бургундцев остались лишь разрозненные группки, из ворот замка вылетела конница, сверкая доспехами и на скаку обнажая мечи, a со стен ударили молчавшие до этого пушки. Спустя час все было кончено, атака отбита, войско неприятеля разогнано и вряд ли будет в состоянии собраться снова в ближайшие недели.  
Людовик, все еще слабо веря в то, что они действительно выстояли, радостно обернулся к стоявшему рядом Генриху, чтобы одобрительно похлопать того по плечу. И обнаружил его лежащим без сознания на полу, белого, как мел. Коснувшись его руки, дофин выругался - у английского короля был сильнейший жар.  
Настал черед дофина решительно раздавать приказы всем вокруг. Генриха со всей осторожностью подняли и отнесли в личные покои Людовика, из соседнего города был вызван лекарь, о котором шла слава на всю округу - теперь, когда опасность миновала, дофин мог себе это позволить. Духовенство три дня и три ночи молилось за здоровье английского короля, повинуясь воле французского принца.  
Сам Людовик практически не отходил от постели больного, ревниво следя, чтобы слуги не ленились, справляясь у лекаря о самочувствии короля едва ли не каждый час и требуя прогнозов. Прогноз неизменно был один и тот же - на все воля Божья.  
Когда Генрих впервые после боя пришел в себя, то долго пытался понять, где находится, недоуменно рассматривая незнакомую ему комнату. В личных покоях дофина ему бывать еще не доводилось. Затем пришло ощущение, что кто-то крепко держит его за руку, и, повернув голову, увидел темную макушку спящего сидя прямо на полу возле кровати человека. Попытка вызволить пальцы из капкана чужой ладони привела к тому, что человек проснулся и оторвал голову от его подушки, на краешке которой пристроился.  
С удивлением Генрих узнал в нем Людовика, который несколько секунд сонно всматривался в его лицо, а затем глаза дофина расширились и тот радостно прошептал:  
\- Вам лучше... Это второе чудо за прошедшую неделю, которому я стал свидетелем!  
Генрих нахмурился, не понимая, о чем тот говорит, облизнул сухие губы и прохрипел:  
\- Как... замок... бургундцы?..  
Он ничего не помнил уже с того момента, как прогремели первые взрывы. Один большой провал в памяти.  
\- Мы победили! - радостно улыбнулся ему Людовик. - Вы победили! Это было невероятно!  
\- Слово чести... свобода.  
Дофин закивал так энергично, что впору было беспокоиться о его душевном здравии. Так кивают только китайские болванчики и блаженные:  
\- Все в силе. Но, Генрих, вам нужно сначала поправиться. Признаюсь, даже мой лекарь не верил в ваше выздоровление. Однако я завтра же отправлю гонца к вашему брату в Лондон с известием о том, что вы живы и скоро вернетесь в родную Англию. Обещаю. Прошу вас, поверьте мне.  
Но Генрих уже снова спал, на этот раз совершенно обычным сном. Лихорадка спала, а вместе с ней ушли кошмары, терзавшие больного много дней, и бессвязный бред, слушать который Людовику порой было очень больно. Ведь это он сам был призрачным собеседником в непрекращающихся кошмарах английского короля.  
Дофин сидел рядом со спящим Генрихом, смотрел на него и думал о том, что никогда бы не поверил, если бы всего полгода назад кто-нибудь сказал ему, что он будет искренне рад видеть, как выздоравливает его заклятый враг. Он надеялся на долгие недели, которые несомненно понадобятся его теперь уже царственному гостю, чтобы снова встать на ноги и окрепнуть, прежде чем можно будет пуститься в обратный путь домой, в далекую туманную Англию. Людовик думал над всеми словами, которые он скажет, чтобы испросить прощения за все горе, которое причинил своему бывшему пленнику. И предвкушал долгие занимательные беседы, и вечера, которые они обязательно проведут за распитием тонких французских вин, и развлечения, которыми стоит занять гостя.  
Людовик надеялся, что когда придет пора расставаться, они больше не будут врагами. Он себя, во всяком случае, таковым больше не чувствовал.  
А Генрих спал, спокойно и без сновидений.  
И на подушке рядом с ним отливала чистым золотом английская корона.

Конец


End file.
